Frozen in Time
by Raikiee
Summary: When Ash meets a strange man who claims to be the champion of Kanto, everything goes sideways. He discovers two Barrys and two Dawns, a girl who can heal Pokemon, and a mystery to solve, people to save, and more. PokeSpe Anime crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Raikiee doesn't own Pokemon. But she owns this lame story.**

* * *

**Frozen in Time  
**

**PROLOGUE**

A man, dressed in a slick, black suit, peered through the window. It was the middle of night, yet those scientists were still working their butts off, in an attempt to finish what they were working on. He frowned, knowing this could slow down his brilliant plan.

He closed his eyes, and for a moment, he could picture what would happen. _Once I obtain the machine they are working on, and then add a bit of my own technology, revenge will be just around the corner... and then _he_ won't be there to stop me..._ A sinister grin formed on his face, and his newly obtained Pokemon, an Ekans, which was coiled around the man's neck, shivered, and almost wished it was a warmblooded creature instead.

* * *

A little girl chased after her new Zigzagoon, a present from her father after he had returned from his business trip in Hoenn. The Zigzagoon, nicknamed Zagg, did not seem to enjoy listening to the girl, since it did the opposite quite often. The girl had told Zagg to stay put, while she went to get something, but Zagg, being who he was, instantly darted off, leaving his new trainer to run after him.

The trainer and Pokemon darted into flowers, which the girl would usually never do, not wanting to destroy the natural beauty, jumped over logs and streams, and entered Viridian City, her hometown, the closest city to where they had been before this.

They raced through the streets of Viridian City, and the little girl wanted to cry out in frustration. Today was the Viridian Battle Competition, to find out who could become the next champion of Kanto. The girl had always dreamed of participating, but if she had the same luck with other Pokemon as she had with Zagg, then that dream would be impossible.

She chased her disobedient Pokemon right past the Pokemon Center, and into Route 1, where tall grass, home to wild Pokemon of all kinds, grew.

This was the way to Pallet Town. The girl had hoped to go there someday, but not like this. She had dreamed of marching here with her head held up high, and Pokemon powerhouses right behind her, as she prepared to challenge the champion, the champion of the ninth Pokemon League.

"Zagg! Come back!" She hollered. "Don't go any further!" Of course, her Zigzagoon just pushed on further, faster, harder.

Suddenly, a man in a black suit, with an Ekans on his neck, appeared next to her. He motioned towards Zagg, and the Ekans shot out. The Ekans flew onto the Zigzagoon, and coiled itself around Zagg. Zagg let out a few pitiful cries, but could do nothing more, and was quickly silenced by Ekans' tail, which slapped onto the Zigzagoon's mouth.

The man, who seemed to have a sinister, yet powerful aura, walked towards the girl's Zigzagoon. The little girl shivered, as she had never seen anyone who controlled Pokemon so well, without even having to speak a word. She stared at him in amazement, fear, admiration, as the man picked up her Zagg. Ekans slithered off of her Pokemon and into its Pokeball, and Zagg jumped onto the girl's shoulders, shuddering as he glared at the strange man who had stopped him from his escape from the little girl.

The man took a step towards the girl. She backed away a few steps, and glanced around, hoping that someone she knew would appear. The man chuckled, and, smirking, he said, "I'm not here to hurt you, because if I was..."

He suddenly pulled out two Pokeballs, one containing a sharp eyed Persian, the other letting out a fearsome Rhyhorn. "I already would have," he finished.

The little girl gaped. Gathering her confidence, she demanded, "W-who are you?" Zagg cried out in unison.

He smiled. "I'm here to visit someone," he answered, making her wonder even more about his intentions. His answer was so vague, it irritated her.

"Who?" she had to ask, as she had a inquisitive nature.

Suddenly, the Persian, who had been standing to silently, had padded right behind the girl, and, with a swift blow, pushed her to the ground. Zagg did his best to try and escape, but with no luck, as Ekans exploded from its Pokeball, and coiled around Zagg yet again. The Persian's razor-sharp claws rested on her neck, as it gazed at its trainer, waiting for orders.

"I-I thought y-you s-said-d..." the girl choked out, stunned by how quickly the man had changed from friendly and trustworthy to hostile and violent.

The man just pulled out a strange machine from out of what seemed like nowhere. It was quite small, and it glowed with flaming red lights. The girl suddenly gasped. She had seen this object in her father's office, or at least a picture of it. "This was made to freeze legendary creatures, like Moltres or Kyogre, to put them back to sleep... for a really long time."

He nodded to the little girl, and the Persian's claws slashed across her throat. The Persian backed away, as she collapsed on the ground, a scream piercing the air as pain erupted in her body. The Ekans' fangs tore into Zagg's flesh, and left the poor Zigzagoon bleeding its life out.

"But to put a human, a trainer, as strong as _him_, I need much more energy, more energy than what I could obtain," the man continued. "But the life of a trainer and her Pokemon should suffice."

The strange machine seemed to drain the life that wasn't bleeding out of her into itself, which made her feel like she was dying twice as fast as normal. The man watched as her eyes began to dull, as the river of red flowed out of her.

Suddenly, her body began to steam, and what remained on the grass soon became the energy of the machine. Zagg had already vanished from existence, and the girl's body soon followed. The man returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and continued heading towards Pallet Town.

* * *

Red, Kanto champion, who was dressed in his the color of his name, wasn't training today, like he usually did, but was on a picnic, with fellow Dex Holders Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, and Silver's girlfriend, Lyra.

Lyra still didn't seem to be able to accept the fact that she was having a picnic with the champion of Kanto, the man she had dreamed of battling the day she started her Pokemon journey.

"Hey Lyra," Red said, trying to start a conversation. Blue was chatting with Yellow. Red wondered what they were talking about, because Yellow was blushing furiously. Crystal was hitting Gold for one reason or another, while Green and Silver just sat there, staring at one another.

Lyra's head instantly turned towards him, and her eyes went wide. "R-red!"

Red smiled. "You don't have to be so jumpy, Lyra. You're a friend, and friends aren't that jumpy around one another, are they?"

Lyra opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly, a scream exploded from nearby. Red leaped up, and glanced around, in fear for whoever let out that pain-filled cry.

"Did you all hear that?" Gold asked, sounding more confused that worried.

Silver glared at him. "We all did. Why else would we all be standing up now, instead of sitting on the picnic blanket and casually chatting?"

"You don't 'casually chat', Sil..." Gold muttered, but said nothing more about that. He then looked at everyone else, and asked, "So... aren't we going to help whoever screamed like that?"

He suddenly realized that he, Silver and Red were the only ones who were still standing there. Red didn't seem to be doing anything, just standing there. Silver walked over to their senior, and his eyes widened. Gold rushed over, only to see his best friend and rival fall to the ground, shot by a strange, red beam. Suddenly, Gold spotted various red lights floating around Red, who seemed to be growing weaker by the second.

"Senior Red!" Gold cried out. "What in Arceus's name is-" He could say no more, as pain erupted in his back, and he collapsed on top of Silver, bumping into Red in the process. Red's concentration seemed to break, as he gasped and fell.

A dark, crystal-like material wrapped itself around the three fallen Dex Holders, trapping them inside. Then, suddenly, the crystals whisked the three away in different directions, two to Johto, one staying in Kanto.

More crystals, with the other Dex Holders trapped inside, flew off in various directions, while Lyra wailed in terror, having been ignored for the fact that she was still a rookie trainer. "Silver! EVERYONE!"

The man, who had planned this all along, watched as the crystal containing Red, which was turning the color of who it contained, and smiled. "Red Ketchum of Pallet Town, Champion of the ninth Pokemon League, although you have defeated me many times, you will be unable to stop Team Rocket ever again! Now... To head to Hoenn, Sinnoh, and then Unova..."

* * *

**So... It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?  
****Sorry if some characters seem a little OOC or anything, but this is like my first FF, since my other one isn't really going to be continued for a really long time.  
I'm probably not going to write what happens in the other regions, saving that for later in the story.  
Read and review! Thanks for actually taking your time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Raikiee doesn't own Pokemon. But she owns this story. And any OCs, like the one introduced in this chapter(and the little girl who's dead.)**

**Note: As long as I have ideas(and time, which I may lack), you don't have to worry have a month long wait or anything like that! (Also, I used to swear quite a bit, hopefully I can tone it down, and not add much to this ff)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**boby137: **Lyra is chasing after them, but unfortunately for her, she dies, but is reborn in her descendant, Lyra of the anime. SilverxLyra stuff will happen, also KouryxLyra. So exciting! And Lyra doesn't even remember Silver! :D

**kitsunelover300: **Thanks for your review and your recommendation, I'll check them out as soon as my head is not bursting with ideas and my homework pile isn't overflowing. I hope they can help make this story better! And Red is Articuno's chosen human, like how Crystal is Suicune's and Platina is Uxie's.

**GoldenMyth:** I've gotta add all the other popular shippings, like Frantic, OldRival and Special, don't I? (I support all same gen boyxgirl relationships, expect more romance in the future, after I learn how to write romance.) More info is on my profile page, with soon to come shippings! (and plus, I'm not such a big fan of SoulSilvershipping as I am Franticshipping or Specialshipping)

* * *

**Frozen in Time**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Aaaand..." May braced herself for the announcer to tell the whole world about her second loss to Dawn, rival coordinator and good friend. The smoke, created by Quilava's Flamethrower and Glaceon's Ice Shard, began to clear. May squeezed her eyes shut, afraid for the result, afraid of losing to Dawn in the Johto Grand Festival.

Dawn had caught up to her quite fast, after May had injured her head, and couldn't command her Pokemon without resulting in a major headache, which led to hallucinations and dizziness. It was concluded that a ghost type must have done this, and May eventually returned to Pokemon Contests, but not before Dawn had already won four ribbons, just like her.

"Unbelievable!" The words of the announcer blasted through her ears, and May thought the announcer was just shocked that she lost to Dawn again, in such an important competition. But the next words that came out of the stadium speakers proved her wrong. "It's a tie! We apparently have _two_ winners of this year's Grand Festival!"

May cried out in joy, and Glaceon leaped up to hug his(?) trainer. Tears of joy streamed down her face, and she could she that Dawn was doing the exact same with her Quilava. "We didn't lose this time, Glaceon," May whispered in her Pokemon's icicle blue ear.

"Glace." Glaceon nuzzled its trainer affectionatly, as the crowd screamed, clapped and cheered for the two victors of the Johto Grand Festival.

* * *

'RRRRING' a sound erupted from May's bag, just as she finished changing back into everyday, casual clothing. She fumbled around for a moment before pulling out her bright red PokeGear. The caller display told her that someone was calling from her home phone, so she picked up. Max's face flickered on.

"Congrats, sis!" Max cried. Their parents and Prof. Birch, her grandpa, stood behind him, smiling elatedly at her. "You won the Grand Festival! Now every contest fan in the entire region should know how awesome you are!"

May blushed at the compliment. "Glaceon was the awesome one," she pointed out modestly. "I just gave the commands, its Glaceon who really showed us all."

In the background, Prof. Birch shook his head. "May, May, May. You need to learn to accept the fact that you're an amazing coordinator, just like how Ruby, that amazing coordinator my papa told me about did. Now how about coming home to celebrate with us? I've asked a friend of mine to bring you back safely. Who knows what kind of people are going to be after you _now_?"

May giggled, and nodded, and waved goodbye to them. "Bye for now, see you later!" She hung up, and turned around, only to see Dawn.

"Eep!" She jumped back a bit. Dawn laughed, and said, "Soon, there'll be fans doing that all the time. You'd better get used to it."

"How do you know?" May inquired.

"You know my friend Zoe? That girl with the Glameow?" May nodded. "She beat me in the Grand Festival. I was kind of sad at first, but now, I'm quite glad I didn't win that. She's told me that fans and stalkers alike have been following her basically everywhere!"

May's eyes widened, and Dawn laughed again. "Don't worry about it, it'll just take a while to get used to. Well, I'm going to be going back to Twinleaf soon. You?"

"I'm going back to Littleroot, to see my family in person for the first time in quite a while." May answered. She was itching to be getting back, and she wanted this conversation to end soon, so she could be getting back already. Even though Dawn was her friend, and this fan/stalker information might come in handy in the future, May didn't really want to continue this chat. Oh why couldn't Dawn just shut up and get lost?

Suddenly, the loud horn of a boat sounded. "Oh! That's my boat!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'd better go!" She rushed towards the exit, then turned around. "See ya!" She rushed off.

"Bye!" May called at Dawn's vanishing figure. She tossed her phone back into her bag, and, snatching it up, she darted outside. The sun shone brightly, reflecting how excited she was to see her family again.

"You must be May Birch," a voice said from behind her. She jumped, and quickly turned around to see the speaker.

A man in a snow white lab coat stood before her. He looked quite like one of those stereotypical scientists, with his cleanly cut black hair, round glasses, and intelligent feel. "I was sent by your father to bring you back to Hoenn. My name's Bentley."

"Okay... Bentley... What kind of transportation are we going to take?" May asked. She wasn't too keen on going with a stranger. Sure, her grandpa told her he'd be here, but still, he seemed slightly suspicious.

Bentley didn't answer, and instead tossed a Pokeball, before May could react. "Teleport," he commanded, loud and clear. May suddenly felt dizzy, and everything before her vanished.

* * *

"What!" Professor Birch demanded into the phone. "What do you mean I have to get there right now? My granddaughter, one of the winners of the Johto Grand Festival!"

The man on the other end sighed. "This amazing discovery can't wait. Miss Grand Festival Winner can. This could hold the key to discovering even more ancient Pokemon!"

Prof. Birch groaned. "Fine..." he muttered. "But no matter how good this discovery is, it won't amount to spending time with May..." He hung up.

* * *

"I'm home!" May called as she opened the door to her house. Dead silence answered her. It freaked her out, and she wondered if stalkers or another villan team had gotten here first.

"Mom? Dad?" She glanced around. "Max?"

"They're not here." Bentley's voice said from behind her.

May whirled around. Bentley smiled at her, and told her, "Your father's lab assistants told me that he had to go check out something that might help with research, and, to pass the time, your parents and little brother went out for a bit of training."

She felt extremely insulted. Her entire family had acted so excited in the PokeGear call, but as soon as she was physically there, they vanished. Heck, Teleporting must have only taken her a few moments, how could they have gone off to fast?

"Your grandfather wishes for you to join him at the cave, the one they were excavating in the woods near Littleroot. Shouldn't be a far walk, no?" Bentley smiled. "I could ask Kadabra to send you there if really necessary, though. You aren't tired after the Grand Festival, are you?"

Kadabra? So _that_ was the Pokemon that brought them here! May was still wondering why Bentley only commanded the move, not for the Pokemon to come out, like most trainers. But then again, Bentley wasn't like most people. He could sneak up behind her, kind of like that Conway guy Dawn had told her about, he felt so mysterious, so powerful. He seemed like a guy you could trust to save your bank account, but not to save your life.

"It's fine. I know how to get there," May answered. _And plus, I'm not so sure yet if I want you to know what Grandpa is doing just **yet**._

"Alright," Bentley said. "Just don't get lost."

Of _course_ she wouldn't get lost! Prof. Birch had taken her there quite a few times before. They were trying to find fossil Pokemon, with the help of Roxanne, the Rustburo gym leader.

"I _know_," May said irritatedly. She walked out the door, and headed towards the woods.

* * *

Roxanne gasped. "Look!" she pointed to a spot in the earth. "What do you think that is?"

Her Excadrill, acquired when she traveled to Unova, stopped digging. He took a few steps back, and his eyes widened. _Its a gem? Wow... its so pretty. I wish I had a girlfriend who was as pretty as this._

The gem stone, or at least part of it, as it was still partly stuck in the ground, was a beautiful ruby red. Even in the darkness of the cave, it glowed and shined like the sun was reflecting on it. Strange patterns swirled around in it, lighting up different areas of the cave.

"Wait... how did _you_ find that ruby as well?" one of the archaeologists asked. "It can't possibly be _that_ big, can it?"

"We'll just have to keep digging and find out!" a paleontologist replied. "If we don't, how are we going to find out? Someone, contact the Professor. We need him to be here, with his knowledge of Pokemon and all that. Perhaps it could be made by Pokemon."

The archaeologist didn't reply, and instead, kept digging. "Excadrill, keep digging, but don't damage the ruby is _any_ way." Roxanne commanded. Excadrill nodded, determined to please his trainer. Its claws scraped against the ground, and more of the gemstone was revealed.

Suddenly, Professor Birch charged into the cave. "What is it?" he demanded. "Why did you call me here?"

_Wow... That was fast. How did he receive the call _and _travel here so fast?_ Roxanne pondered it for a moment before realizing that the Professor was staring at her. "Oh, um, Excadrill, please back away for a moment."

"Cadrill." Excadrill did what he was told. As soon as he did, the ruby began to glow even brighter, the patterns swirling even faster, the surprised looks on the scientists' faces grew even sillier.

"Wha-what is happening?" Prof. Birch stammered, obviously shocked by this sight.

Roxanne beamed. "It's a gemstone we found. It appears to be extremely big, and our detectors are detecting signs of life in this stone." She opened her mouth to say more, when the cave started to shake. It was slight, but for a rock type expert, she knew her stuff about the ground. Though ground types weren't as well known to her, she could sense an earthquake well enough.

"Excadrill!" Excadrill cried. "Cadrill! Drill! ExcaDRILL!"

It all seemed like gibberish to Roxanne, but to the other Pokemon, this was a message. The various rock/ground types scurried back, a good distance away from the ruby.

"What are y-" one of the paleontologists began. He never finished, as the shaking became noticeable to him, as well.

Roxanne began to panic. "Everyone! Try to get out of the cave as fast as possible! Return all of your Pokemon, and get _out_!" she commanded. _I need to see what happens, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt._

Everyone did as she told, except for Prof. Birch. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"I don-" Roxanne started to say. A cry of "Grandpa!" stopped her.

May charged into the cave. "Grandpa, we need to get out of here, fast. Miss Roxanne, you as well."

"Cadrill," Excadrill nodded in agreement.

The shaking increased, and the ground around the ruby began to crack. May finally noticed the gigantic gemstone embedded in to earth, which seemed to be the center of the shaking. Suddenly, the ground seemed to burst open, and ruby red light filled everyone's eyes. Roxanne, who was more used to the light of the library room, felt her eyes burning, like the ruby was a fire, burning in her darkness-accustomed eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the light dimmed, back to the kind of light Roxanne was used to. The kind of light that doesn't feel like one is staring into the sun. She opened her eyes again, only to see the ruby floating in the air, with a strange, human-like shape inside.

May gasped, and Prof. Birch's eyes widened into bug eyes, as the red stone became a little more see-through. A boy, wearing fashionable clothing, floated there, his eyes closed. It reminded Roxanne of a body placed in a coffin.

The boy's eyes abruptly shot open, and, for an instant, Roxanne thought they were blood red. Then, she realized they were not blood red, but instead, ruby red, like the stone he was trapped in.

His eyes darted around wildly, before resting on May. "S-sapphire?" The boy's voice was full of longing, and Roxanne wondered what he was talking about.

When May didn't respond, her mouth agape, he repeated his question. "Sapphire? Is that you?"

Again, he received no response. May was still gaping, the Professor's eyes seemed too big to let his mouth move, and Roxanne was frozen with fear, fear for May, fear for Professor Birch, fear for herself.

The boy paused for a moment, before muttering, "This ruby wall must be blocking my sound from coming out." He pressed his hand against the 'walls' of the ruby, before raising a fist, and punching it, shattering it into little shards, which vanished as they fell towards the ground.

"Owww..." He shook his wrist, then examined it for any sign of injury. "At least I didn't break it, but that _hurt_."

He looked at Roxanne, May and Prof. Birch, and said, "Miss Roxanne, Sapph, Professor, what are you looking at? There isn't anything on my face is there?" He started to wipe his face, checking for any dirt on it.

"H-how do you know my name?" Roxanne inquired, taking a step closer towards the boy.

The boy stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? You were at the gym leader meeting with all the other gym leaders! I was there, with Master Wallace! Sapph and I saved Hoenn from the Groudon Kyogre crisis! Don't you remember me?"

"Who's Sapph?" May asked. "You keep saying her name, but I'm just wondering, who is she?"

"You mean... You mean you aren't Sapphire? You're not Sapphire Birch?" May shook her head. "Oh... that's why you didn't say anything like: 'Ruby, you're such a sissy, that wall wasn't even thick! I break _cave walls_!'"

Prof. Birch stared. "You said Sapphire Birch. I'm Prof. Birch. I don't know anyone named Sapphire Birch, so how can that be?"

"And... you said your name was Ruby. Grandpa told me about a contest star named Ruby. Does that have any connection at all?" May added. "Because Ruby's such a girly name."

The boy, Ruby, glared at her. "Excuse me, you don't insult the greatest coordinator in history like that. Master Wallace personally told me that I've become even better than him!" He then turned to Prof. Birch. "But... how can you not know Sapphire? She's you _daughter! _She, the wild girl, the barbarian girl who always runs into the forest wearing nothing but leaves? Hello?"

Roxanne jumped into the conversation again. "I think... I think you may have been trapped in there for longer than you think, Ruby."

* * *

**Didn't want to choose between Dawn and May, so I just made it a tie. And I've always wondered what would happen if two coordinators tied in the Grand Festival.**

**My fav word to use: suddenly (need another word to use)**

**I love all of your reviews, they make me feel overly excited to continue writing, so read and review! Helps make my stories way better, get rid of all bad stuff etc!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place in a completely different place from chapter one. Where? Sinnoh, not Hoenn.**

**Had extreme writer's block. Lesson learned: I cannot write anything focusing on Pearl.  
**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Pokemon? NOT ME!**

* * *

**Frozen in Time**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The way that people were whispering about him irritated Pearl greatly.

As he walked down the streets of Hearthome City, or at least was he _thought_ was Hearthome City, (it had changed quite a bit,) due to the fact that it had a contest hall, he couldn't help but notice how quite a few people looked at him.

They whispered to each other, motioning or pointing fingers at him. Pearl sent out Chatler find out what they were talking about, but he hadn't yet returned.

He wondered if they were talking about how he was a Dex Holder. Possible, but not quite likely. He wasn't _that_ famous, was he? And besides, people were looking at him with his least favourite expression: scorn.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned towards the whispering people, and hollered, "What are you looking at?"

Everyone's head turned to face him. Pearl glared at everyone. "Well?"

"Um... we, we recognized you as..." one person began.

"THAT BARRY GUY WHO LOST TO PAUL IN THE RECENT POKEMON LEAGUE!" another person finished in a super excited (not to mention loud) voice.

Pearl stared blankly at the speaker. Who the heck was Paul, and why did they think he was some Barry guy? That only led to more questions. Why was Hearthome City so different? Why had everything change after he'd broken that pink crystal-like thing? "What Barry guy?" he demanded. "What in Arceus's name are you talking about?"

Awkward silence. "Wait... you're not Barry?"

"Of course he is! He looks the same, dresses the same, even acts the same! Of course he's Barry, son of Palmer, the Tower Tycoon!" a female voice said. "He's just being... weird, I guess."

"Weird? You're calling me, a perfectly normal person, _weird_?" Pearl exclaimed. _And how do you know who my dad is? I'd say _you're_ the weird one!_

The person pushed through the crowd, and Pearl gasped. She looked almost identical to Platina, except for her eye colour, which was a royal blue, and the fact that she didn't emit the same regal energy that Platinum did. Her Piplup clung onto her shoulder, looking cheery and friendly, quite unlike Platinum's Empoleon, who was still quite full of himself, proud, regal, and... Platinum-like.

She nodded. "Well duh, of course you're weird! You're super hyper, you think you're better than people you're worse than, you-"

"Let's see you do better!" Pearl challenged. "How about a battle! Three on three!"

A bunch of 'ooh's and 'ahh's were spoken, along with a few whispered: 'He's actually going to challenge Dawn, the runner up of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and one of the winners of the recent Johto Grand Festival?'

* * *

At the Hearthome Pokemon Center battle field (which Pearl had no recollection of), Pearl stood on one side of the field, that Dawn (or something like that) girl on the other. A crowd had gathered, and Nurse Joy and her Chansey were busy trying to stop conflict in seating/standing areas.

"Ready to lose, Barry?" Dawn asked.

Pearl rolled his eyes. "It's Pearl, and you're the one who's going to lose."

"Chatot!" a voice squawked, and suddenly, Chatler landed on the ground in front of Pearl. "Yer goin' ta lose, yer goin' ta lose."

"So you choose Chatot," Dawn said. She snatched a Pokeball off of her belt, and threw it. "I've got a type advantage! Pachirisu! Spotlight!"

She was a little too enthusiastic about this battle, and her Pokeball flew straight towards Pearl's face. Hurriedly, Pearl cried out, "Chatler, Use Gust to blow the Pokeball back to _her_ side of the field!"

"Yer goin' ta lose." Leaping into the air and flapping his wings, Chatler's Gust blew the Pokeball away just in time.

In a flash of light, an adorable Pachirisu appeared. "Pachi!"

"I'll be the judge!" Nurse Joy offered, and without waiting for their consent, she announced, "This battle will be a three on three, and will end when all three Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Barry gets the first move! Go!"

"How many times will it take to tell you all, my name is Pearl!" Pearl said irritatedly. "Anyway, Chatler, lets start this off with Chatter!"

Chatler started to recite some Manzai lines Pearl had been reciting the other day. They were supposed to be funny, so it didn't have the effect Chatler had intended. Instead, he decided to started 'singing' 'Someone Like You' by Adele. That worked quite well, making both Pachirisu and Dawn cover their ears in pain, although maybe a little too well, as even his trainer cringed at the sound.

"Never min' I'll find sumone like yaaaa... I wish nuthin' but da bes-"

Pearl stopped it. "I think that's enough Chatler." It was, because Pachirisu now lay on the ground, twitching.

Chatler closed his mouth, but Pachirisu was still on the ground. Pearl turned to Nurse Joy, who had her eyes squeezed tight and her ears plugged. Someone walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Nurse Joy opened one eye, to look at what was going on, then the other. She removed her fingers from her ears, and asked, "Is everyone okay there?"

Pearl, seeing that she wasn't paying attention to their battle, waved his arms and exclaimed, "Hey lady! Nurse Joy! You said you were going to be the judge, so keep your eyes on the _battle_!"

Nurse Joy flinched, but then recovered and announced, "Um... Pachirisu is unable to battle! Chatot wins!"

"I never knew you had such a powerful Chatot, but it doesn't matter. My next Pokemon's bringing it down!" Dawn cried. "Mamoswine, spotlight!"

"Mamo!" In a flash of light, a huge, muscular Mamoswine appeared, and stomped his feet, causing small dust clouds to fly up, and when he snorted, glittery ice crystals flew out of his nostrils.

_Eww... I hope Dia's Moo doesn't snort out ice boogers... _Pearl shook that thought out of his head. "Well, Chatler can take on anything! I'm not switching Pokemon just yet!"

"Don't get too confident yet," Dawn smirked.

"How can you act like that when it's so obvious that Chatler overpowers your Pokemon, if they've all been trained in the same way as your Pachirisu?" Pearl inquired. He _was_ feeling a little overconfident, but that was okay. He always was, it was natural to him.

"You think I didn't see what you were doing there?" When Pearl didn't respond, staring blankly at her instead, Dawn sighed, and continued. "Electric types like Pachirisu have better hearing in general, because of the fact that they can somewhat 'hear' electric waves with their ears. Chatot's Chatter is much louder (not to mention more horrible sounding), so I supposed you used that to your advantage!"

This Dawn girl's knowledge might be able to match with Platinum's! No, she couldn't. Platinum knew about everything, including the Dex Holders, and Pearl. Dawn had no idea who he was. That was the big difference, excluding the fact that Platina spoke _way_ more formally.

Pearl, not wanting to sound like an idiot, replied, "That's common knowledge every decent Pokemon trainer should know!"

"Anyway, we should start battling now!" Dawn said. "Mamoswine, let's start with Ice Shard!"

"Chatler! Dodge, then use Aerial Ace!" Pearl commanded. Chatler took to the air, _right in front of Mamoswine's Ice Shard_.

Chatler squawked. "Chat!" He fell to the ground, and Dawn smiled victoriously. Chatler slowly got up, shivering.

"Chatler!" Pearl cried, hoping that his Chatot was still able to continue. A determined expression appeared on Chatler's face, reassuring him. _Better call an attack before Dawn does. _"Chatler! Chatter!"

Chatler's eyes brightened, as he unleashed his signature move, this time letting out 'Boy and his Lapras'. Gold had listened to DJ Mary singing this song many times when Pearl was around, and Chatler, having taken a liking to the song (along with various others), memorized it. Pearl thought Chatler's singing needed quite a bit of improvement, but for Chatter, his singing was great.

"Mamoswine! Quick, before your ears start to hurt, Take Down!" As Chatler opened his mouth, Mamoswine rammed into him. Chatler collapsed on the ground, letting out an eardrum-shattering cry. That added with the recoil damage of Take Down was enough to knock out Mamoswine, who crashed on top of Chatler.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Nurse Joy announced. "This round's a tie!"

_I've got two Pokemon left, while my opponent has only one... Who should I use? _Pearl considered each one of his Pokemon, as he returned Chatler to his Pokeball.

Nurse Joy waved her arms, and exclaimed, "Begin!" _Wait... she didn't say that at the start of the other rounds, did she?_

Pearl shrugged that thought away, and proceeded to send out Zellhiko, who glared at Dawn.

"Go! Piplup!" Dawn cried, as the blue penguin Pokemon emerged from his Pokeball. The people who were gathered around the battlefield started talking, and Pearl caught the fact that Piplup was Dawn's strongest Pokemon.

_Well, no matter, Zellhiko's tough enough to beat Piplup, and I've had more experience with Zellhiko anyways, me being 14, her being only 10. _"Zellhiko! Sonicboom, then lunge in for an Ice Fang!" he commanded. Before Piplup had any time to react, the Floatzel had already launched the Sonicboom towards him. The attack hit its target, and Piplup was knocked back.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried worriedly. "Get up and use Whirlpool!"

The Whirlpool appeared just in time to meet Zellhiko's Ice Fang, but it froze the Whirlpool to Piplup's beak, and it was quite heavy. The weight of the frozen Whirlpool was too heavy for Piplup, so he was unable to get up. Pearl yelled, "Brick Break!" which packed enough power to knock Piplup out, giving the victory to Pearl.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Floatzel wins, which means the victor is Pearl!" As soon as Nurse Joy announced this, it seemed like all of Hearthome City fell silent, making Pearl feel extremely uncomfortable. Then he realized that everyone's eyes, excluding Dawn's and Nurse Joy's, were blank looking, kind of like the Galactic grunts he and Dia had battled before.

Dawn seemed to notice it too, because she started waving at the crowd. "Hello? Why are you being so silent?"

Pearl could already imagine that something like what controled the Team Galactic grunts had affected everyone (or worse, they were now in a zombie-like state, and were going to start moaning 'Brains'). Thankfully, they did neither, just started moving to let someone through. (Which might be worse)

"Who are you?" Nurse Joy demanded, as the figure of a man appeared, walking confidently through the area that the crowd had vacated from.

The man chuckled, and Pearl felt a shiver run down his spine. Why did this voice sound so scary, so cold, yet so familiar? He continued to head towards, them, and Pearl's heart began to thump loudly. He suddenly let out a gasp, recognizing that blue hair, the uniform, the cold, slightly crazy smile of none other than Cyrus, Galactic boss.

"Cyrus!" Dawn exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were trapped in your 'new world'!"

"That's what everyone thought, and I did too at first." Cyrus smirked evilly. "But someone, someone even stronger than me, let me out."

Pearl glared at him. "Who in their right mind would do that? They must have been really damn stupid or something."

"I have no idea who you are, but you're quite a nice young fellow," Cyrus smiled as if someone had told him a joke. Who knew he could smile about _anything_? Although, did Cyrus laugh at jokes? If he did, Pearl needed Diamond, _quick. _And how did Cyrus not recognize him? He was Azelf's chosen one, after all.

Suddenly, Dawn burst out, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Mesprit and the others!"

_Mesprit and the others? _The three lake guardians were only legend to most. How did she know about Cyrus forcing them to create the Red Chain?

"They were necessary. But that is now beneath my concern. My concern," He turned to face Pearl. "is you. And your friends, like that stupid looking boy." He held up a picture of all the Dex Holders. It was a picture from Red's birthday. Now that he thought of it, wasn't Red's birthday last week? But how did everything change so fast?

_He called Dia stupid._ Pearl fumed. "No one can call Dia stupid 'cept for me, Pearl!" he hollered. Chatler suddenly burst out of his Pokemon, started saying, "No one can call Dia stupid!"

"Ahh, so his name's Dia. And your's is Pearl. I'll remember that." He smiled. "For that, I'll tell you who freed me, and what happened to the citizens of Hearthome City."

Pearl had almost forgotten about the people, who were standing there, looking even sillier than Dia did when he stuffed food in his mouth. He then processed the thought of knowing who let one of his worst enemies escape from the world he was trying to create. "W-who? Who let you back into this world?"

"This person," Cyrus began, "this person goes by the name of ..."

Nurse Joy seemed to be getting irritated, and Pearl remembered she was there, too. "Stop stalling and get to it already!"

"Patience is something you have yet to aquire, young lady." Cyrus proceeded to tell them the name of the one who let him out.

Pearl froze. _How could he? How could someone like him do this?_

The man's name was Red.

* * *

**Red's not evil... or is he?**

**I hate writer's block.  
**

**Read and review! Click the big button at the bottom of the page!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lyra's weird in this chapter :/ She didn't really appear much in the anime, so it's kind of difficult to write about her. Oh well, at least I got it done, unlike my homework.**

**Gotta thank GoldenMyth for those 'suddenly synonyms'. Quite helpful, for various things, including this fanfic.**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone who added Frozen in Time to their alerts/favs or reviewed it. (I just checked my email... realized that this isn't as crappy as I thought...)**

**Disclaimer: I think someone other than Raikiee owns Pokemon... don't you agree?**

* * *

**Frozen in Time**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Yes! Olivine City! Finally!" Lyra exclaimed as she stepped into the port city. "I can finally go and have my gym battle with Jasmine, and get my fifth badge!" She pumped her fists into the air, while her Marill jumped up and down with joy. "Marill!"

Khoury came to a stop beside her, panting. "Lyra, slow down for a... a second," he said breathlessly.

"But I'm just so hyped for my gym battle!" she squealed, and was joined by here equally excited Marill. They started doing a strange dance, and Khoury sweatdropped.

A gentleman, who was just passing by, stopped in front of them. "I apologize, but Miss Jasmine is currently unavaliable." He then pointed to the lighthouse. "She is taking care of a Pokemon up in the lighthouse. The elevator doesn't access her location... so-"

Too late. Lyra was already running towards the lighthouse. "Come on, Khoury! Hurry up! I wanna meet Jasmine and challenge her to a gym battle!" She skipped happily into the lighthouse, which was nearby.

Khoury sighed again, and looked at the gentleman, who gave him a sympathetic smile. "You'd better go after her. It doesn't seem like she can wait much longer." He was right, as Lyra had already reached the top floor, and was waving at him.

"Khoury! Get up here! You're so slow! Ash and his friends could go _way_ faster than you!"

She was right. Ash was probably better than him at all sorts of things. Just a while ago, he'd seen Ash fighting a Darkrai and a Latios on TV. Khoury was pretty sure he could never do that. His only motivation was because of Lyra, and he was a hundred and ten percent sure she had a crush on that Ash Ketchum. Good thing Ash was far away, in a completely different region. Sinnoh was quite a distance away from Johto.

"Good luck," the gentleman said. "You'll need it."

Khoury turned to face the man, but he had already vanished.

* * *

It was annoying how Lyra couldn't reach her destination, Jasmine.

She had rode the elevator to the top floor, where the sick Pokemon would probably be. She thought she'd just flounce in, ask for a gym battle, maybe help with the Pokemon, and prance back out, ecstatic for the gym battle.

Oh, how wrong could she be?

"Dammit!" Lyra cried out in frustration. There was a huge light bulb shaped object, with a wall surrounding the base. Lyra had tried jostling the doorknob of the red metal door, made her best attempt in lock picking, and had even commanded Marill to attack the door, but none of it did any good. She felt like giving up.

_No, you idiot. How the heck are you going to make it to the League like _this_? _She had to keep trying.

Lyra suddenly had an idea, thinking of the ancient story about a group known as the 'Pokedex Holders', back when the first Professor Oak had just invented Pokedexes, and they were still discovering new Pokemon. There was one member, known as the 'Capturer', who kicked Pokeballs to catch Pokemon. Her grandfather had told her all about these people, and even claimed that _his_ grandfather was a good friend of one of the Pokedex holders, and it just happened to be the Capturer.

_She kicked Pokeballs, so I can kick doors! _Lyra had always assumed the Capturer was female, since her grandfather had joked about how the Hatcher, or the Breeder, had decided that he wanted to 'breed' with the Capturer. No female would be like _that,_ right?

Her grandfather had no idea how sick she had felt the next day, after nightmares of the Breeder's descendant, who she pictured as a boy in a black and yellow hat with raven black hair, trying to jump her.

Marill protested against that idea, but since Lyra was too focused on getting to Jasmine, she karate kicked the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lyra jumped back, grabbing her foot in pain. Marill began to freak out, afraid for her(?) trainer.

"Marill!" Her Pokemon exclaimed, starting to run around in panic. "Mar!"

Lyra giggled when Marill tripped and fell down. The water type glared at her, and she apologized. "Sorry, but... never mind." She made an attempt to stifle another laugh, but it still escaped. Marill looked quite annoyed with Lyra, but it quickly vanished, when Lyra got up again, this time with a Pokeball in hand.

"I'm going to get Girafarig to use Double Hit on the door," Lyra said in response to Marill's puzzled expression. "I'm sure it'll work."

In a flash of light, the psychic and normal type Pokemon appeared. "Gira! Rafarig!"

Her(?) two hooves clashed against the red metal, but the door didn't even dent, not even a bit. Girafarig's second attempt was no better, and, disappointedly, she backed away. Marill patted her friend, and Girafarig managed a weak smile. "Gira."

"Aw... Darn it!" Lyra let out a cry of frustration, stomping her foot on the ground. "I was _sure_ that'd work!"

Without warning, the elevator door opened, and a cry of "There you are, Lyra!" came from the passenger.

Lyra gasped, and turned around. "Khoury!" she squealed excitedly, happy to see her companion. "You were so, so, _so_ slow."

Khoury sighed. "Sorry, but you ran off without warning. I actually listened to the gentleman. He told me the elevator doesn't access her location."

"Phooey!" Lyra cried. "What are we gonna do _now_?"

Khoury thought for a moment, examining the door. "Well... It's locked, so... I know!" He pointed to Girafarig. "Your Girafarig's psychic powers should be able to undo the lock with ease!"

Lyra wondered how she didn't think of that. "Sure! Girafarig, Psychic!"

Her Girafarig started emitting an orange light. The door started glowing too, especially the lock underneath the doorknob that Lyra had worked so hard to try and pick. A 'click' told her that the door was now unlocked.

Rushing forward, Lyra grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it with all her strength, almost snapping it off. Inside, a girl with long, light brown hair was tending to a tired looking Ampharos. When Lyra opened the door, she glanced back.

"You shouldn't be here," she said. "Amphy's sick, and it could be contagious."

"Ampharos." The Ampharos, probably Amphy, pointed to a small bag on Lyra's belt. "Ampha. Pha."

Lyra glanced at her waist. "Wait... what?" She plucked the bag off of her belt, and remembered what it was for. "You want this?" Lyra reached inside the bag and grabbed a small potion container. Lyra had received it from a nice elderly lady when she told her that she was going on a journey to win the Pokemon League.

_'I remember that it was _my_ dream as well. I wasn't up for it, but you are. Here, take this. You will need it to complete your quest, to serve your purpose, and remember, don't give up. Be like the Fighter, always fighting to victory, even when all his allies were convinced that he was doomed.'_

Those words echoed in her mind, and Lyra handed the potion to the girl. "An old lady gave this to me. She said I'd need it to complete my quest, serve my purpose, whatever that meant."

"Thanks!" The girl took the potion, and sprayed it on Amphy, who immediately started jumping up and down. "I'm Jasmine, Olivine City Gym Leader!"

"Gym Leader?" Lyra asked, instantly filled with battle energy. "I'd like to battle you!"

Jasmine's eyes lit up. "Battle?" She grinned.

Lyra nodded. "I'm going to the Pokemon League! And I really wanna battle you for a badge!"

"Tomorrow perha-"

"Thief!" The cry of a woman rang out. "Thief!"

The three people instantly ran out the door and to the window, their Pokemon following. Outside, there was a woman, holding a cane as if she was going to beat someone, chasing a red and black blur. A Pokeball was thrown, and the woman was blasted with a beam of ice. She collapsed on the ground, people gathering around her, trying to melt the ice.

Jasmine rushed towards the elevator. "It's my duty as a gym leader to protect these people! Come on!" Lyra returned her Girafarig, and she and Khoury darted to the elevator as well.

* * *

"He-he took my crystal shard, part of the famous 'Capturer's Crystal'!" The woman sobbed. She was dressed in fancy clothing, and she wiped her tears with a frilly handkerchief. "I didn't even notice until that culprit was a distance away, zipping through the streets. He... he sent out a Pokemon that was dressed like him, black with red on top, and then froze me!" The woman wailed again.

Jasmine made an attempt to calm her down. "It'll be fine. We'll catch that red haired culprit. Falkner's already on it, along with the rest of the police."

"You, you don't understand!" the woman bawled. "I was supposed to deliver that part of the crystal, so they could fix the Crystal!"

"We'll get the crystal shard back, and also get that thief behind bars," Jasmine soothed.

The Capturer's Crystal was a regional treasure, and was supposedly made for the Capturer herself, along with two others. The Capturer's Crystal was broken in a robbery attempt, and the shards literally blew away in the wind. People made their best attempt to find the pieces, and, according the people at the Pewter Museum, they were almost done, and were only missing one piece, a single shard, before the Capturer's Crystal would be put on display once again. The other two 'stones', made for the Breeder and the Exchanger, were made of gold and silver respectively. The Breeder's Gold was still safe and sound, but the Exchanger's Silver was missing, gone without a trace.

Jasmine pointed to a police officer, which was standing in the crowd, trying to calm everyone down. "You. Contact Falkner and tell him about what she said about the Capturer's Crystal. This is a high priority."

"Yes, ma'am!" The police officer darted away.

Jasmine wondered to herself who would have stolen the crystal shard. _No one would dare steal even a sliver of the Capturer's Crystal. Maybe… Maybe the one who stole the Exchanger's Silver stole the crystal shard!_

The police officer shoved his way through the crowd. "Miss Jasmine, Falkner says that all the other pieces of the Capturer's Crystal have vanished as well!" This stunned everyone silent, even the sobbing woman.

Finally, Lyra spoke. "Wh-who would have done that?"

"We don't know yet. All we know is that a red haired individual broke in, and somehow retrieved the crystal without anyone knowing." The police officer seemed quite nervous.

Jasmine thought for a moment. "Well… I don't think he could have gotten far, so…" She cleared her throat before beginning. "Everyone, if you see any suspicious red haired people, attempt to question them immediately. The Capturer's Crystal is very important to Johto, and we must make our best effort to find it!"

The crowd dispersed, some of the people rushing around, looking for the thief, while others just wandered around, while talking.

Jasmine turned to Lyra and Khoury, but they were already a distance away. She smiled at their enthusiasm, then turned towards the woman. "You see, everyone's looking. Soon, the whole region will."

The woman might have smiled just a little bit.

* * *

Lyra glanced around. This forested area would be a perfect hiding place for a thief, as it wasn't visited often, according to a few residents of Olivine.

A streak of red suddenly burst through the trees, vanished into a bush, then zipping away.

"There!" Lyra called, giving chase. It was awfully difficult for her, as the red headed figure was fast, and Lyra soon lost sight of him.

Panting, Lyra collapsed on the ground. The sound of Johto wildlife was all around her, Pidgey singing a beautiful, happy song, Spinarak and Ariados spinning their silken webs, Furret teaching Sentret how to find food, the warm breeze tickling her face...

She suddenly heard a crash, and a cry of pain. Lyra turned her head, but the sound had vanished.

Lyra started creeping towards where she thought the sound came from, and she heard a string of muttered curses, followed by the sound of... was it a gemstone? She leaned in closer, and, in a small clearing, a boy, probably around sixteen with red hair, wiping a bleeding finger on the green grass before picking up a... crystal shard?

Preparing to pounce, she smiled to herself, thinking of how she would be rewarded for retrieving the Capturer's Crystal from a horrible thief. The red haired boy was just about to place the shard of crystal onto the gleaming Capturer's Crystal, when Lyra leaped.

"Got you!" she cried, attempting to tackle the boy to the ground. She was knocked back by a black and red blur, which revealed itself to be a Weavile.

The boy's silver eyes were cold. "Weavile, keep an eye on her. We aren't letting this opportunity get away." The dark and ice type nodded, and raised a claw, then pressed it against Lyra's throat.

The boy resumed what he was doing before, and Lyra watched as he pieced together the crystal. The crystal shard joined itself with the rest of the crystal, which then began glowing a blue light.

Khoury suddenly burst through the trees, and was about to help Lyra when a Honchkrow pinned him to the ground next to Lyra. "Lyra... He-he stole the crystal, didn't he?"

Lyra nodded, and gulped as the Weavile pressed his claws harder on her skin.

The boy closed his eyes, and the warm air became a cold wind, threatening to blow Lyra's hat off. The claws on her neck seemed to grow colder, like they were made of ice.

"Crystal." the boy said. "It's Silver."

The blue light formed patterns on the crystal, and the more the boy (Silver?) repeated "Crystal", the faster they moved, and the brighter the light grew.

It was too bright for Lyra, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear people speaking, but the wind was ripping it apart before the sound could reach her ears. _What is happening to the Crystal?_ She then opened her eyes, and realized the pressure on her neck was gone, as the Weavile had vanished, along with his trainer, the Honchkrow, and the Crystal.

"Khoury!" she cried. "We need to get back to Olivine."

* * *

"The Dex Holders, you say?"

"Ha, that's just a silly legend."

"They're real, alright. One of them stole the Capturer's Crystal after appearing from the Exchanger's Silver. I think we can say that these gemstones and precious metals are where they've been all these centuries."

"Centuries. They should be old stinky corpses by then."

"I need you to find and destroy those stones and metals. We can't have any threats to our plan."

"And... what will we get out of it?"

"And what should we call you?"

"What you get, is enough money to last you a lifetime, and what you should call me... well, you can call me Red."

* * *

**Olivine lighthouse=randomly generated in my imagination=not real**

**Why are there so many mysterious men in this fanfic? Note to self: Don't use 'mysterious people' so much. It's weird.**

**After I cover all the regions, you'll get the character profiles for all the people who've appeared so far, and every five chapters, there will be a profile chapter for introducing all characters that haven't yet.**

**Order of chapters: Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Unova. Unova's last because Ash is there and I dislike him. Also, I just feel like it.**

**Anyway, review please! Reviews=motivation=update maybe sooner. Emphasis on _maybe_. The more the better! And expect an update soon, because I 3 the characters in the next chapter!**

**Also, I'd appreciate it if anyone had any suggestions for the PokeDex Holders' titles (eg: Red=Fighter, Blue=Evolver) because only the Kanto and Johto one have been given titles. It's important for the character profiles thing.**


End file.
